


Tale of the Dancers

by NekoWeirdo



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoWeirdo/pseuds/NekoWeirdo
Summary: Poem inspired by dancing Twi'leks from the Star Wars universe.





	

* * *

Such beauty!  
Such grace!  
Moving in rhythm  
With the beat

Blue serenity  
Red passion  
Green freedom  
Swirling together

Hard life  
Seeking joy  
Singing high  
Dance of love

Spring morning  
Summer day  
Autumn evening  
Winter night

Listen now!  
Watch closely!  
The tale is told  
By the dancers' lekkus


End file.
